


Baron Corbin & Finn Balor Fighting Over You

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [145]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Baron Corbin & Finn Balor Fighting Over You

  * _Baron would put Finn in grueling matches._
  * _Which make you worry about Finn, I guess it’s a win for Finn since you worry for him and comfort him with his injuries._
  * _Since he is the acting RAW general manager, he favourites you a lot. Giving you a title opportunity._
  * _Baron restarting your matches if you lose them until you win them._
  * _If Finn comes out to ringside to cheer you on, then Baron will come out and banned him from ringside, which leaves you confused, but Finn knows why Baron banned him from ringside._
  * _Finn and Baron verbally abusing each other and getting on each other’s nerves._
  * _Course the both of them have to outdo each other, helping you with your bags or training._
  * _Baron and Finn getting competitive with each other._
  * You being completely oblivious by what is happening.
  * _Baron getting extremely jealous when you hang out with Finn._
  * _“He is my best friend.” you mumbled, frowning at Baron._
  * _“I don’t like him.” Baron grumbled._
  * _Though Finn gets jealous he doesn’t tell you to stop hanging around Baron._
  * _Baron getting annoyed with creative when they start to put you and Finn in a storyline._
  * _“No, she doesn’t need a love interest.” Baron grumbled._
  * _“Just in real life, which is going to be me.” Baron muttered to himself._
  * _“What?” the guy spoke._
  * _“Nothing.” Baron snapped._
  * _Both men interrupting each other’s time they spend with you._




End file.
